Lost
Level 90 Nightsister While gathering Herbs, several Initiates have vanished. Leandra's duties in the stronghold prevent her from going to look for them and her spells of Seeking have proven fruitless at this range. Leandra needs you to travel to the last known location of the missing Initiates and see what you can see. Find the site of the disappearances Travel to the last known location of the missing Initiates. Leandra: Very good! Yes... through you, I can feel a disturbance nearby. Follow the direction of my spell of Seeking and you shall be led to it. Find the disturbance and look for clues Follow the pull of Leandra's spell of Seeking. Inspect Vegetation Study the site of the Initiates' disappearance for anything that might help determine what happened to them. Leandra: Yes, through your eyes, I see the disturbed vegetation. My spell of Seeking shows me a trail leading from there to the walls of the gorge...and straight up them! You should be able to find the other end of the trail with my guidance. What's at the end of the trail? Follow the trail left by the Initiates' abductors. Report back with your findings You have found a strange Spider Clan cave but can no longer feel Leandra's presence. Return to her and report what you found. Leandra: You have returned. Amazing. When I could no longer contact you I naturally assumed you had a terminal failure. I see you return alone, however. Tell me what you found. Singing Mountain Clan While gathering Herbs, several of Arch Witch Azzenaj's Initiates have vanished. Her duties in the stronghold prevent her from going to look for them and her spells of Seeking have proven fruitless at this range.Azzenaj needs you to travel to the last known location of the missing Initiates and see what you can see. Find the site of the disappearances Travel to the last known location of the missing Singing Mountain Clan Initiates. Azzenaj: Well done! Yes... through you, I can feel a disturbance nearby. Follow the guidance of my spell of Seeking and you shall be led to it. Find the disturbance and look for clues Follow the pull of Azzenaj's spell of Seeking. Inspect Vegetation Study the site of the Initiates' disappearance for anything that might help determine what happened to them. Azzenaj: Yes, through your eyes, I see the disturbed vegetation. My spell of Seeking shows me a trail leading from there to the walls of the gorge...and straight up them! You should be able to find the other end of the trail with my guidance. What's at the end of the trail? Follow the trail left by the Initiates' abductors. Report back with your findings You have found a strange Nightsister cave but can no longer feel Arch Witch Azzenaj's presence. Return to her and report what you found. Azzenaj: You have returned. Amazing. When I could no longer contact you I naturally assumed the worst. I see you return alone, however. Tell me what you found. Rewards You will receive ALL of these items: *Spider Silk (x2) *A Random Valuable (x2) Category:Dathomir quests